The Baby and Me
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Uchiha Itachi, 10 tahun, berkewajiban merawat adik balitanya semenjak ibu mereka meninggal.


A/N: Cerita fanfic ini diambil dari anime _Akachan to Boku_ (The Baby and Me), anime keluarga yang luar biasa bagusnya dan bikin saya berkaca-kaca nontonnya… T_T (padahal saya sama sekali bukan orang yang gampang nangis)

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei (character), Marimo Ragawa-sensei (story)

**The Baby and Me**

#

#

Uchiha Itachi berdiri di depan makam mamanya. Di sebelahnya, papanya menggendong adiknya yang masih berusia dua tahun, Sasuke. Sasuke menangis dan papanya berusaha menghiburnya.

_Mama... kenapa Mama harus pergi sekarang?_

Itachi menengadah, menatap langit biru. Kata saksi mata, mamanya tertabrak truk. Truk itu tadinya hampir menabrak kereta bayi berisi Sasuke, tapi...

Itachi mendesah. Dia menatap makam Mama lagi.

"Itachi, ayo pulang."

Itachi mengangguk. Dia mengikuti papanya. Tangisan Sasuke yang berulang kali memanggil-manggil Mama tidak didengarnya sama sekali. Itachi masih berpikir, mengapa ini semua harus terjadi.

"Itachi, sekarang kita hanya bertiga. Kamu harus menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Sasuke ya."

Itachi menatap papanya.

"Kamu pasti bisa menjadi kakak yang baik."

Itachi mengangguk.

.

.

"Aduh, kasihan sekali ya Itachi. Padahal baru kelas 5 SD, tapi sudah ditinggal ibunya."

"Sekarang dia juga harus mengurus Sasuke yang masih kecil."

"Kasihan ya."

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah, bisik-bisik para tante tetangga berseliweran di sekeliling Itachi. Itachi pura-pura tidak mendengarkan. Dia tetap tersenyum sopan—seperti biasanya, sambil menggandeng Sasuke yang kini sudah kembali riang. Sebelum berangkat sekolah, Itachi harus mengantar Sasuke terlebih dahulu ke tempat penitipan anak. Nanti dia akan menjemputnya sepulang sekolah, kemudian belanja untuk makan malam, lalu pulang. Papa akan memasak makan malam setelah pulang kerja nanti.

"Saya titip Sasuke ya," kata Itachi sambil membungkuk kepada kakak di tempat penitipan anak.

"Serahkan saja pada kami," kakak itu tersenyum. "Kamu ini hebat sekali Itachi-kun, harus mengurus Sasuke seperti ini. Kamu kakak yang baik."

"Ah, tidak juga," Itachi tersenyum datar. "Baiklah, saya permisi."

"Hati-hati ya."

"Sasuke, jangan nakal."

Sasuke mulai menangis ketika Itachi pergi. Kakak di tempat penitipan itu berusaha menenangkannya, tapi Sasuke tetap menangis. Akhirnya Sasuke berlari dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya dan memeluk kaki Itachi.

"Nii-chan..."

Itachi jadi tidak bisa berjalan. Ia pun berjongkok, lalu tersenyum pada Sasuke seraya memegang kepalanya.

"Nanti Nii-chan akan menjemputmu. Sekarang kamu di sini dulu."

Kakak di tempat penitipan menghampiri mereka, lalu menggendong Sasuke yang mulai menangis keras lagi.

"Sasuke-chan, Itachi-nii-chan harus sekolah," katanya. "Ayo Itachi-kun, pergilah. Nanti kamu terlambat."

Itachi membungkukkan badan, lalu cepat-cepat pergi diiringi tangisan Sasuke yang makin kencang. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia harus sekolah.

Itachi berlari, menjauhi tangisan Sasuke.

.

.

"Itachi! Mau main tidak?"

"Maaf, aku harus menjemput adikku," Itachi tersenyum minta maaf pada temannya, lalu segera menuju tempat penitipan anak. _Semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja..._

Saat itu, Sasuke sedang bermain balok-balokan dengan seorang anak lain. Mereka membuat istana balok yang lumayan tinggi.

Kemudian mama teman Sasuke itu datang.

"Naruto-chan, ayo kita pulang!"

Teman Sasuke yang bernama Naruto itu berbalik dan terlihat senang sekali melihat mamanya. Dia berlari ke mamanya dan mengoceh riang, dibalas dengan senyum hangat sang mama.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu, entah bagaimana menjadi kesal. Dia menghancurkan istana balok yang sudah mereka buat, lalu mengambil sebuah balok dan memukul punggung Naruto dengan balok tersebut!

Kontan Naruto langsung menangis keras dan menghambur ke pelukan mamanya.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih!" bentak Mama Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri berkaca-kaca dan ikut menangis. Saat itulah Itachi datang.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" serunya khawatir.

"Kamu kakaknya ya?" Mama Naruto langsung memandang garang pada Itachi. "Adikmu itu kurang ajar sekali! Dia memukul anakku dengan balok, padahal anakku tidak salah apa-apa! Siapa sih mamanya? Memangnya mamanya tidak mengajarinya sopan santun?"

Itachi tidak dapat berkata-kata. Dia tidak suka mamanya dihina, tapi sekarang ada yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukan.

"Maafkan adik saya," dia segera membungkuk. "Maafkan saya juga. Saya akan mendidiknya lebih baik."

"Ya, memang harus begitu!" kata Mama Naruto dengan marah. "Tindakan Sasuke itu berbahaya sekali! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto?"

"Maafkan saya," Itachi membungkuk lagi. Mama Naruto melengos kesal seraya membawa keluar Naruto yang masih tersedu sesekali.

"Nii-chan..." Sasuke mendekati Itachi.

"Kamu nakal sekali Sasuke!" Itachi langsung membentaknya. "Kenapa kamu berbuat seperti itu! Mama jadi dijelek-jelekkan!"

Air mata Sasuke semakin menggenang, dan akhirnya dia menangis keras. Itachi mengeluh, lalu menggendong adiknya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa Sasuke melakukan hal seperti tadi.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Itachi tidak bicara apa pun pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sendiri terlihat sudah melupakan kejadian tadi dan berjalan dengan riang di sebelah Itachi.

Itachi kesal.

Itachi marah.

Itachi ingin sekali berteriak pada adiknya.

Tapi semua itu hanya akan membuat Sasuke menangis saja.

Sasuke sungguh keterlaluan! Dia membuat Mama dihina!

Itachi pun berjalan lebih cepat, meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke mengejarnya. Tapi apa daya balita dua tahun mengejar bocah laki-laki sepuluh tahun?

Itachi berjalan lebih cepat. Dan lebih cepat... lebih cepat... lalu berlari. Meninggalkan Sasuke.

Namun akhirnya Itachi menghentikan larinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke adalah adiknya. Dan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya adalah mengajari Sasuke agar tidak berbuat seperti itu lagi, agar Mama tidak dijelek-jelekkan lagi.

Itachi berlari balik. Ia melihat Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk, air matanya berleleran, begitu juga ingusnya. Di depannya ada seekor anjing besar.

"Nii... chan..."

"Hush!" Itachi mengusir anjing itu. "Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu adikku!"

Anjing itu bergeming.

"PERGI!" Itachi mengibaskan tangannya sambil berteriak.

Akhirnya anjing itu pergi. Sasuke langsung menangis keras.

"Nii-chan!"

Itachi menggendongnya. Sekarang dia bertekad untuk benar-benar menjadi kakak yang baik.

"Jangan menangis lagi Sasuke... anjing itu sudah pergi..."

.

.

"Papa pulang!"

"Selamat datang Pa," sambut Itachi.

"Sasuke mana?" tanya Papa sambil melepas dasinya.

"Sudah tidur."

Kemudian Papa memasak makan malam. Itachi membantunya.

"Pa, tadi Sasuke nakal sekali."

"Oh ya?"

Itachi menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku kesal sekali karena Mama dijelek-jelekkan."

"Tapi kamu tidak boleh memarahi Sasuke, Itachi. Sasuke masih kecil, dia butuh perhatian."

"Aku mengerti Pa. Tapi aku tidak suka Mama dijelek-jelekkan. Seolah-olah Mama tidak mendidik Sasuke dengan benar saja..."

Papa tersenyum. Dia sangat bangga pada putra sulungnya ini, tetapi juga sangat kasihan padanya. Pada usia semuda ini dia sudah harus menanggung beban yang luar biasa beratnya. Di saat anak seusianya bersenang-senang bermain, dia harus mengurus rumah plus menjaga adik balitanya.

Tapi Papa yakin, Itachi mampu melakukannya. Itachi adalah anak yang sangat baik hati, sopan, ramah dan disenangi banyak orang. Papa merasa bersalah karena keadaan seperti sekarang akan membuat Itachi lebih dewasa sebelum waktunya, tapi Papa akan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Itachi tetap bisa menikmati masa kanak-kanaknya.

"Papa bangga padamu, Itachi. Dan Mama juga pasti bangga."

.

.

Suatu hari, ketika Sasuke sedang menangis, pintu rumah diketuk. Itachi membukanya. Ternyata salah satu tante tetangga.

"Ada apa Tante?" tanya Itachi sopan.

"Itachi, apakah kau tidak bisa mengurus adikmu dengan benar? Sepanjang hari kerjanya hanya menangis saja! Tangisannya itu sangat mengganggu, tahu!" kata tante tetangga itu langsung. Wajahnya cemberut.

"Maafkan saya," Itachi segera membungkuk. "Saya akan lebih hati-hati lagi dalam menjaga Sasuke."

"Tante tahu kehidupanmu berat, Itachi. Tapi kalau Sasuke menangis terus seperti itu, para tetangga juga akan terganggu. Banyak yang merasa seperti itu, tapi tidak tega mengatakannya padamu!"

"Maafkan saya."

"Jaga adikmu baik-baik ya!" tante tetangga itu pergi dengan sebal. Itachi membungkuk sekali lagi, lalu menutup pintu. Kemudian dia menghampiri Sasuke yang masih menangis.

"Berhenti menangis, Sasuke! Tangisanmu itu mengganggu!"

Tentu saja bukannya berhenti menangis, Sasuke menangis makin keras.

Itachi mendesah. Sampai kapan hari-hari seperti ini akan berlanjut? Sampai kapan? Kapan?

_Mama... sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjadi pengganti Mama bagi Sasuke..._

_Tapi kalau aku hanya menjadi 'kakak' saja, boleh kan...?_

'_Kakak' biasa yang punya banyak sekali kelemahan..._

.

.

Itachi selalu menyukai pukul enam sore, karena ada tayangan super sentai kesukaan Sasuke di TV. Jadi setidaknya dia bisa tenang untuk beberapa saat, karena Sasuke asyik menonton sambil memeragakan tokoh super sentai favoritnya.

"Nii-chan, aku mau itu!" Sasuke menarik-narik lengan baju Itachi sambil tangan satunya lagi menunjuk televisi yang sedang menayangkan iklan _action figure _super sentai kesukaan Sasuke.

"Belikan saja, Itachi," kata Papa yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. "Besok Papa berikan uangnya. Kamu temani dia beli itu ya."

"Asyiiiiik! Aku sayang Papa!" Sasuke memeluk Papa, yang tertawa-tawa saja.

Dan akhirnya, keesokan harinya Itachi bersama Sasuke pergi ke _department store_ untuk membeli _action figure _itu, setelah Itachi menjemput Sasuke dari tempat penitipan anak.

"Nanti aku mau yang merah ya, Nii-chan..." kata Sasuke riang. Itachi tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Kamu paling suka super sentai yang merah ya, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. Ia mempererat gandengan tangannya dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak mau Sasuke sampai terlepas darinya dan tersesat di _department store _ini.

"Aku suka yang merah... tapi pahlawan super yang paling aku suka adalah Nii-chan!" tambah Sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

Saat itulah Itachi paham, Sasuke benar-benar menyayanginya.

Itachi tersenyum pada adiknya, lalu semakin mempererat gandengan tangannya.

_**Nani ga atte mo, kono te wa hanasanai...**_

_Apa pun yang terjadi, tangan ini tidak akan kulepaskan..._

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa melukiskan bagusnya nuansa cerita _Akachan to Boku _dengan tepat di sini... T_T. Tapi saya sudah berusaha keras menuliskannya. Adegan-adegan di atas ada yang benar-benar ada di cerita itu, ada yang saya buat sendiri (soalnya _Akachan to Boku_ manga & anime lawas sih, jadi banyak adegan yang saya lupa).

Kata-kata yang terakhir di atas diambil dari 2nd ED song _Idaten Jump_, "Sharara".

Makasih udah baca, lebih makasih kalo review. ^u^


End file.
